Project YJ-14
by Mizhera
Summary: An emotionless scientist, an artificial boy, and a mysterious project. “I wonder if between the two of us, which one was indeed the real human?” (Photo credits to the owner)


_I wonder if between the two of us, which one was indeed the real human?_

* * *

**Project YJ-14**

* * *

I was known as an expert in creating the most realistic-looking artificial humanoid in the field of science. Some would even claim that my creations could almost pass as a human being since they could intake food, generate normal body temperature, and withstand water. So naturally, I had received countless of awards and offers because of my research. But still, that didn't exempt me from the criticisms of other people.

_"Her obsession for _androids_ had turn herself into one."_

I don't know when it started or maybe I'm just too insensitive to notice but people around me began to call me _that_; an android, cyborg, robot, emotionless, apathetic, heartless, and many more. Honestly, I don't really care what they think of me as it's hardly any relevant to my studies. As long as they'll be able to give me more information that will improve my research, then anything else didn't matter.

Why?

_I have my reasons._

So maybe in away, they were indeed right. I'm a robot trapped inside a human body who's obsessed with nothing but work. However, that didn't really bother me. Instead, I was more confused as to why they wanted to see my downfall so much. In my opinion, they could have just used their precious time doing something more productive than poking on other people's business. They sure had a lot of time in their hands.

But then again, I don't care. I'm more concerned on expanding my research and nothing more. Because despite of their claim of my success, there were still things that was lacking in my creations. I was yet to achieve creating an independent humanoid who could make decisions for himself.

Which was why when Leviathan, someone from a prestigious company named L Corp, offered to fund my research and provide an A.I. for it, I did not hesitate to accept his proposition. After all, any researcher like me would have also done so if they were in my place. But I didn't realized it then that that project would lead to _you_.

.

.

.

Leviathan wanted a boy, an 8-year-old kid who will serve as a shell for his artificial intellegence. He called it a _"Humanoid Active Terminal for Inter-personal Information Gathering YJ-14"_ or **YJ-14** for short. I named it **Yuujin**.

He never really revealed to me his purpose for the said boy though and I didn't bother to ask since I have long known not to pry on my clients' rather _questionable_ decisions. As long as they'll also comply to their side of the bargain, then my lips are always sealed no matter how shady their goals are.

So after a year of research and experiment, I was finally able to create an artificial body through Leviathan's orders, an emerald-eyed boy with reddish hair.

And that was how _you_ came into existence.

You opened your eyes for the first time looking so lost and scared. Just like how a real kid would react in a new environment. I was greatly impressed with the result and Leviathan's expertise in artificial intellegence. I began to take notes.

But then our eyes met.

Your expression suddenly turned into a bright smile and the first word you said was something I never expected.

"_Okaasan_."

You hopped from your bed and ran towards me before you wrapped your small arms around my waist tightly.

I was only left dumbfounded. No, I was more than shocked. Being your mother was not part of the contract. I had thought that there must have been a mistake on the set-up of your artificial intellegence but that wasn't the case. Leviathan himself had said later on that one of his requirements was for me to take up the role as your parent and guardian. I would treat you like my real son and send you to school like any normal kid.

Again, he never revealed why and only sent a huge lump of money on my bank account.

But thinking about it, in a way, it still made sense since I'm also your creator. However, unfortunately for you, I never knew what it's like to be a parent since I don't even remember having one in my early years. Ironically, I never even considered forming a family of my own since my work had always been a priority and yet here I am, at the age of 30, having an instant son to take care of.

Leviathan said that it will be okay. As long as I send to him the records your daily interactions and growth as an A.I. then my job is done.

And that's all I did. But it did took a while for me to get used to all of these things, especially _you_.

Even though I grew up in an orphanage, I was alone _most_ of my life. Which was why your very existence had created a huge change in my daily activities. You would send me off to work and greet me every time I came back home. The whole time, you never forget to put on a grin on your face which I didn't return. But that didn't stop you.

Somehow, it did stir something in me. You greatly reminded me of _someone_ I used to know after all. But I had already set myself not to get attached to anyone nor to any of my experiments for a very long time and I don't plan on changing that even for you.

I should know better since I already learned that the _hard_ way.

So I created a distance between us but I still watched you grow. Not literally, of course, but I watched you learned new things from the people you meet and adapt to them. I watched you make your own decisions and mistakes, all the while recording your progress.

"Okaasan! Okaasan! I met my first friend at school today. He's name was Haru."

"That's nice."

"He's kinda shy but he's a good kid."

"I see."

"We also played soccer. He's a bit clumsy though and always fall on his face. But he still tries his best."

"Did you learn something today, Yuujin?"

"Oh. I learned that it's better to have fun than winning a game."

I only nodded as I reviewed the footage of your day and saw that your statements matched with the videos accurately. You were functioning well and I knew that **Project YJ-14** was a success. But Leviathan still wanted more. So he ordered me to create multiple bodies as you aged and I still didn't ask any questions.

Although, it was also around this time when I learned about Application Monsters or Appmons, another type of artificial intelligence that Leviathan introduced to me. They were fascinating creatures especially for a scientist like me as they greatly helped in gathering information for your development. But even so, I wasn't really interested since my research was all about humanoids and not these monsters.

.

.

.

I continued to observe you through out the years, and saw how much you've grown. You began to play soccer more and eat pasta. You had gain a lot of friends. You became more human as the time passed that sometimes I would forget that you're an android I created myself.

You gave out a warmth and companionship that even I couldn't give. It's like you're a human trapped inside an artificial body. A total opposite of me. How ironic, isn't it? You were so perfect; a resposible friend to others and a dependable son to me. To think, I didn't even do anything to contribute in shaping your character. Instead, you were the one who gradually influenced change in me no matter how much I try to ignore it.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Yuujin."

"I'm so hungry." You complained not noticing that I had just scanned your memories for that day.

"It seems a lot has happened to you today." I commented as the light coming from the tablet I'm holding reflected on my eyeglasses.

You nodded good-naturedly. "Hey, what are we having for dinner?"

"I was going to make pasta."

"Seriously? I was in the mood for that just now. Okaasan, you really get me!"

"I know _everything_ that you're thinking, Yuujin."

"Eh, what does that mean? Are you telepathic?"

"Who can say?"

... _And all the while, you didn't even have a slightest idea that you're not a human._

"Okaasan, thank you."

I stopped rinsing the plate I was holding and turned towards you. But you were so focused on wiping the glass I just washed instead.

"Why?"

"Because you transferred me to my school when I was in fourth grade." You said while smiling not even leaving your eyes from the glass. "If it weren't for that, I would never meet Haru and all my friends now."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I kept quiet and resumed rinsing the dishes.

But you continued. "I guess, you can really read my mind. You knew exactly what I wanted."

"Of course, I'm your mother after all."

Suddenly, you laughed. "So that's how it is." Then finally, you looked at me. "You're smiling, okaasan."

I unconsciously touched my lips and was surprised to realize that I really did.

You continued to grin at me.

.

.

.

I also began to wonder until when will I take that role. Leviathan never said anything and by this point, I had started to fear asking him either.

_Because what if I did, and he'll suddenly take you away?_

But then I just shook my head and reminded myself that you were just an experiment entrusted to me. You didn't belong to me. You never will. Even if you had become the only closest family I could ever get.

I already prepared myself for the day that you'll eventually leave... _or so I thought._

"Okaasan, I'll be coming home late today."

I blinked then frowned. I didn't find any information regarding to that from your previous memories. "Why?"

"There's something I needed to do today. Just go ahead and eat dinner without me, okay?"

I felt a huge lump stuck at my throat. "Yuujin, where are you going?"

You had this look of confusion in your face. "Eh, to school?"

Then something clicked inside my head and I finally understood. "I see."

You smiled as you waved goodbye. "I'm going now, okaasan. See you later!"

The door closed.

It was the last time I saw you.

**Dr. Yuki Oozora, **

**Thank you for your cooperation in this project. L Corp will be now taking the custody of YJ-14. The company had already sent to your bank account the final installment of the payment for the experiment. Good day.**

**-Leviathan**

.

.

.

I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. However, I said to myself that this was for the best. I have already achieved what I wanted.

Because of the project, I had enough money to finance my own research and had gathered a lot information regarding artificial intelligence and humanoids. Even if you're gone, I could just create another android if I wanted to.

But then I knew it would never be the same.

Just like _that_ day, I was back to being alone.

I was again reminded why I started this research about humanoid in the first place.

I remembered the boy who became my best friend when I was still at the orphanage. He was my only companion when the other children would bully me. He was like an older brother to me. But in the end, he also left, not because someone had adopted him, but because of a severe illness that took his life away. The sadness grew deep inside of me that I also grown cold and insensitive. Ever since then, I had detached myself from others because I knew one way or another they'll also leave me behind.

When a scholarship came for me, I left the orphanage and studied hard to become a scientist. I wanted to create a perfect companion who wouldn't die on me because of sickness, who will be loyal to me, and who would always be there.

But thinking back, you were already more than that to me. You were my family and yet I took it all for granted.

I tried contacting Leviathan again but he didn't sent any reply. Even when I went to L Corp's main building I was only shunned away by the security despite of the fact that I was an employee. I didn't even understand why.

And so I did what I should have done from the very beginning. I began to review all of your memories and data in my back-up files. I wanted to know why Leviathan needed you so much and was devastated to learn the truth.

You were created to erase humanity and unknowingly, I contributed to that.

My mind went blank afterwards.

_This is all my fault._

Even when a multi-headed dragon suddenly appeared and destroyed the city or when many civilians began to disappear and turn into data, I didn't feel anything. The people around me was already in panic as they try to look for a safe place to hide but I was just standing idly amongst the chaos.

_This is all my fault._

If I cared more about you, I could have done something to prevent all of these. I could have stopped Leviathan from using you to destroy us all. But I was selfish. All I ever think about was my research. And now, it's already too late. I couldn't even do anything to stop all of this.

_This is all my fault._

As I blamed myself, my own body began to glow eerily green and I knew it was already my turn.

_I'm sorry, Yuujin._

.

.

.

_"Don't leave me, oniichan! You said you'll always stay by my side?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Yuki."_

_"Why?"_

_"P-Please don't cry."_

_"Then don't leave me."_

_"I-I can't... You need to go on without me."_

_"No! If you'll leave, I'll come with you."_

_"D-Don't. There's more to life, Yuki. Y-You'll still meet lots of wonderful people."_

_"I don't care if it's not you!"_

_"It's okay. E-Even if I won't be around anymore, I'll always be there for you... So live without regrets, Yuki."_

.

.

.

The next thing I knew, I was again back outside the L Corp building. I don't know what had happened but it seemed like everything was back to normal. However, I could tell that something wasn't right. The people around me were also confused but before I could even dwell on that thought, my phone rang. An unknown number was registered on my screen.

"Okaasan, it's me."

My eyes widen. "Yuujin..."

"T-Thank you... for taking care of me all this time." I could hear you struggling to say those words from the other line as static noises kept cutting you off.

I tightened my grip on my phone. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm sorry, okaasan... But it looks like I won't be able to come back home now."

"What are talking about? Where are you, Yuujin?"

The static continued. "It doesn't matter... I-I just want to thank you for everything... T-Thank you for always cooking my favorite pasta... Thank you for buying me that soccer ball when I insisted you to... Thank you for letting me meet Haru and the others... Thank you for treating me as your son despite of not being my real mom. T-Thank you for creating me, okaasan... I'm really glad I met you."

"Don't say that!" My voice started to crack. "Y-You know I was never a good mother to you."

But you only laughed weakly. "Still, you did your best to do what you can, okaasan... T-That's enough for me. Don't skip your meals and sleep late because of your research too much, okay? Take care of Haru for me, too."

"Y-Yuujin..." _No, not you, too._

"Goodbye, okaasan. Thank you." Then all I could hear was a series of beep from the other line.

For the first time ever since my best friend died, tears rolled down to my cheeks.

.

.

.

It wasn't until you were gone that I realized that nothing really last, not even androids nor artificial intelligence. But when I remembered _his_ last words, I finally understood what he meant at that time. Despite the fact that you were gone, you continued to live on in our memories. Not only to me but also among your friends.

When I went to meet Haru and apologize to him after your death, he didn't get mad at me despite of what I did which surprised me.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you, Dr. Oozora." He smiled kindly. "You created my best friend who showed me what a real protagonist is like and that's what made me who I am today."

I hung my head low. "But if I had only known about his plan sooner, I could have done something to prevent Leviathan and Yuujin wouldn't have to sacrifice himself."

"No, I don't think it's your fault and I don't think Yuujin also blamed you for that. Even if he had to sacrifice himself in the end, he didn't have any regrets." Then he stared at the sky. "And even when he's already gone, I still believe that we will meet again someday."

"I see. You're really a good friend, Haru. I understand now why my son put so much faith in you."

He only smiled.

You really did made an impact to the people around you. More than those other humans who only want to make a name for themselves.

You deserved a second chance.

That's why this time, as I gathered all of my records of your memories all these years, I've decided I won't commit the same mistake again...

.

.

.

You opened your eyes slowly and began to look around in confusion just like what you did for the first time when I met you more than five years ago in the same room.

Then our eyes met.

"Okaasan?"

I couldn't help but run towards you and wrapped my arms as I tried to hold back the tears.

You started to panic. "Wait, okaasan! Why are you crying?"

"N-Nothing." I finally let go. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Oh, well, I'm really hungry." You said sheepishly.

"I cooked your favorite pasta."

Your eyes lighted up. "You really know me too well, okaasan!"

I just smiled.

_Yes, I won't have any regrets this time._

"Welcome home, Yuujin."

"I'm home."


End file.
